Little Saturn
by Princess Raye Fire
Summary: Its my first Fic! I hope you like R&R!!
1. Little Saturn pt1-The Mission

--Little Saturn--

Part 1 The Mission

Heero blinked. He was completely shocked though he would never let it show. He and the other pilots had received a message from Dr. J. and he was told NOT to destroy his gundam. They had just defeated Madijmaea Kushrenada and her army, the pilots had been expecting to be told to destroy their gundams but instead were told they had to get ANOTHER weapon.

~~ Begin Flashback ~~

"01, Dr. J. here." rang a familiar voice. 

"01 through 05 responding, J." was the answer. 

"I need you gundam pilots to retrieve another weapon for me." Dr. J. stated. 

"WHY?" asked an angry Duo. 'Why does he need another weapon when there is no enemy' thought the 02 pilot.

"OZ has returned."

"WHAT ?!?!?" Chorused five confused teens.

"OZ has returned. And this weapon should be able to destroy it easily."

"You talk almost as if this weapon is alive." commented the always-observant Trowa Barton.

"That's because it is, to be exact this IT is woman. A rather young one Physically…"

"What! We have to retrieve a weak woman?!" (Do I have to tell you?) Shouted Wufei.

"Did you say it could easily destroy OZ? How easily and why didn't you send this person out earlier? Instead of us?" asked Quatre as if Wufei hadn't commented.

"I don't know how easily and I just found out about her." the Doctor truthfully told. "This is what the place she is in looks like" Showing a picture of a large building surrounded by a thick stone wall. 

"That's a temple." Was the only response (from Wufei). 

"That is correct. In the center of the building is a cave- this person is in there -unconscious. She has been there-in hibernation-for hundreds of years."

"How do we awaken her?" asked the 01 pilot.

"Behind the stone bench she lays on is a tall bladed stick shaped pedestal and floating over it is supposedly a round purple gem-a power crystal-return it to her and she will live again."

"What does she look like?" asked a curious Duo.

"This" and a picture appeared with a fragile looking, pale, girl with shoulder length black hair and purple eyes in a long flowing deep purple gown that hugged her body lightly with a soft cape draped on her shoulders, a light purple color.

"WOW!" was all that was said.

~~ End Flashback ~~

"Mission: Accepted"


	2. Little Saturn pt2-The Awakening

--Little Saturn--

Part 2 The Awakening

"We lift off in 10 minutes. We apologize for the delays." It had been 2 days since he was ordered to go to Japan to retrieve a weapon. And being told not to take his Gundam 

He--Heero Yuy--was forced to ride a plane sitting between the braided baka and an angry Chinese man. He looked up when he heard someone mumble "What kind of code name is 'Little Saturn'?" It was Wufei going over the mission's objectives yet AGAIN.

**A day later**

"So this is the place? Let's go!" said the enthusiastic Deathscythe pilot.

"Fine" Was the monotone response as the group of five started forward.

"HALT! What is your purpose and intentions?" They stopped and looked for the voice's owner.

"Who said that?"

"I did." was the response as a woman with waist length silver hair and red eyes wearing a black robe stepped out of the shadows on the temples top step.

"Who are you?"

"I am Callista, Guardian of this temple!"

"Miss Callista, we're looking for a woman called 'Little Saturn'. Will you take us to her?" asked the timid blonde.

"Yes. Follow Me." was her curt response. And the group walked into the building.

***************

" I can't believe these are the men of the prophecy!" Callista said to herself.

"What prophecy? And where are the others? I mean doesn't this temple have other occupants?" Asked the inquisitive Duo.

"When Mistress Saturn went into the coma state she told my many times over grandmother that a group of five men would come to awaken her and that they were to be the only men to ever set foot into the temple. It was also said that she would bring ones back to life who would bring peace and rule the galaxy. And the others are in their studies or classes. Some are praying for the Mistress's safe return…. This is as far I can go. Continue through the gates at the end of the hall and you will be in the Cave Of Ages, where the Mistress resides." With that Callista left them to their chore.

"WOW!! That's her. She's prettier than in the picture!" Crooned the always-cheerful Shinigami.

"Duo move back. We don't want her to wake up to that sight she would be scared for the rest of her life." snapped the bitter Wufei.

"Let's just get that crystal down and give it back so we can leave. This place gives me the creeps!" responded the short blonde.

" Fine. I'll jump and push it out of balance. One of you catch it, and give it to her" Ordered Heero. 

He took a running start leaped and pushed the gem off its glaive shaped pedestal. First Duo tried to catch it but it slid through his fingers like a ghost. It did the same to Trowa and Wufei no matter how high they jumped. Until it simply landed in Quatre's open palms. Quatre then walked up to the sleeping woman and allowed the crystal to float form his hands. All the boys watched as the gem disappeared over the woman's chest and waited what seemed like an eternity for this sleeping form to move to wake.

Then suddenly the twin purple orbs that made her eyes flew open.


	3. Little Saturn pt3-Hotaru

--Little Saturn--

Part 3 Hotaru

"Miss Saturn? Are you alright?" called a timid but definitely male voice.

"Yes. Who are you?" was 'Saturn's' answer as she sat up and saw five teenaged boys starring at her. 

"Hello, I am Quarte Raberba Winner." said the same voice from before. It was a small blonde haired, blue-green eyed boy.

"I'm Duo Maxwell" said a boy with a brown braid running down his back."I may run and hide, but I'll never tell lie!"

"I am Chang Wufei." Said a black eyed, black haired Chinese teen.

"The silent unibager is Trowa Barton. And the guy in spandex in Heero Yuy." continued the one called 'Duo' as he indicating a boy with solid light brown bangs covering one green eye and another with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

The last one Heero was the next to speak up."Who are YOU?"

"I am Tomoe Hotaru. Also called Little Saturn, but I prefer Hotaru."

"Shall we leave? Our boss wants to meet with you to fill you in on the situation." asked the 'Unibanger'

"Yes. If I was awakened then the time is only one enemy." Stated the small but powerful woman. 

Then they turned to leave when the blonde, Quatre spoke up "Excuse me Miss Saturn…"

"Please call me Hotaru."

"O.K. would you mind if I ask a Question?"

"Sure." she said as she stopped and looked at him.

"I don't mean any offense but what will we do about your dress? I mean its not exactly everyday wear."

"We'll think or something." with that she turned to walk away. 

When "Do you have a tool of some sort?" Wufei bluntly muttered "I don't know of any warrior that doesn't have a weapon.".

"Yes I DO have a weapon!" Then she turned around held out a hand and concentrated.

All of a sudden the pedestal began to jump and shake. Then the marble shattered and fell. Standing there or rather floating in the air -answering its mistresses silent command- was a tall black staff with two blades on one end. A large one and a smaller one that curved in towards the larger one.

"What's that?"

"It's the Silence Glaive."

"May-be we could get it to work on Duo." muttered no one impaticular.

"Shut-up!" said an angered Duo. (Hotaru giggled at the hole exchange.)

Suddenly a high pitched scream rang through the cave. 

"What's that" Asked the 02 pilot

"A Yoma? No. A mechanical Yoma. An army of them!" whispered Hotaru through clinched teeth. Suddenly she spun around and started running down the hall.

"Miss Hotaru where are you going? What's a 'Yoma'?" Screamed the small blonde as he an the other pilots took of after Hotaru.

"To save my temple!! SATURN……CRYSTAL…………….POWER!!!!" suddenly a purple light filled the hall and were Hotaru had once been running was a woman in what looked like a white body/swim suite with a purple miniskirt and sailor collar that had red bows on them. This woman also had on purple lace-up boots that went up to just below her knee caps and was carrying the Silence Glaive.

"Catch Her!"


	4. Little Saturn pt4-Sailor Saturn

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, if I did do you honestly think that I'd be writing this?!?

Little Saturn

Part 4 Sailor Saturn

As the group of six burst through the doors the saw women a female children running in all directions, but no Yoma.

"What! I couldn't of been wrong!" was this woman's only response.

"Who are you?" Asked Heero pointing a gun at Saturn.

"Heero, its me Hotaru. This is the form I take when I use my power. Sailor Saturn. Heero what are those?"

"The black are Aries and the green are Leo."

"Thanks"

"Why are they attacking a temple?" asked the impatient Wufei.

"They must be after us!" concluded Trowa.

"No they don't know you're here….but they might know I am. They must want to destroy me. Well I'm not going down without a fight! Stay here!" With that she took of running. "Stop right there I will not allow you to attack my TEMPLE!!"

~ operation leader ~" Stay out of the way and………..Did you YOUR temple?!??!!?!?!?"

"That's right! What's it to…."

"She's the target! GET HER!!!"

'oh shit!!!' was Saturn's only thought as hundreds of missiles shot out at her.

"SILENCE WALL!!!!!!" suddenly with great concentration Sailor Saturn stopped the missiles and sent them 'Return to sender'.

After a great explosion only 5 Leo and Aries suites were left, but the temple didn't have a scratch on it. This combination of facts -along with how easily the feat was accomplished- left the pilots slack-jawed.

"Remind me not to call her weak." muttered the breathless Chinese man.

"Do the rest of you value your lives?" asked Sailor Saturn. After a few shaky "yes's" a sinister smirk came to her face. "Now you will see why your superiors never wanted me awakened.

DEATH……………RIBBON…………..REVOLUTION!!!!!!!" as pink ribbons shoot from her weapon and engulfed the mobile suites.

When the explosions died down Saturn walked back to the pilots.

"Not bad for a girl, eh, Wufei?"

"Breathe taking miss….?

"Sailor Saturn…in this form any way."

"Mistress Saturn is that you?"

"Yes, Who said that?" As Callista crawled out of her hiding place.

"It is I, The Head Priestess and Guardian of your temple."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Grand daughter of Rose Mary."

"How did you……..Oh, you appointed her as Head Priestess, you would know her descendants."

"I know more than you would think."

"Mistress it is an honor that you would awaken.."

"Sorry to interrupt but time is short and we must get moving."

"Mistress we have been prepared for your awakening." Said another priestess as she handed now Hotaru a black bag. "If you will come with me I will show you somewhere you can change."

"Thank you" Said silent Hotaru.

****************

Heero heard Duo whisper "wow" and get a funny look on his face, so he turned around to see Hotaru. She was standing in the doorway of the room she had been changing in. Hotaru was wearing a black muscle shirt, a black skirt that stopped mid-thigh, and black lace-up boots that went up to just below her knee-caps.

"So I take it you approve?" asked the girl from the door way.

"yes..Hotaru." whispered the shy blonde boy next to Heero as he turned bright red.

"Shall we be leaving?" 

"Take us to the space port." Ordered Wufei as the group pilled into a waiting Taxi.


	5. Little Saturn pt5-Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own GundamWing or Sailor Moon. But if I did things would change!

--Little Saturn--

Part 5 Questions

It was annoying, she had been put through days of tests. Hotaru wanted to know what was going on. Then the five men that had been administering the test walked in.

"Miss we will answer all your questions." Said the one called Instructor H.

"Thank you. First how long was I in the Cave?"

"369 years."

"What has happened in those 369 years?"

"Well" Dr.J commented "As you know Crystal Tokyo never happened. But some humans that believed in it and started in themselves it was called Sanq Kingdom. Everything was fine until an organization, OZ, wreaked the peace and destroyed the kingdom. A war broke out but the gundam pilots brought peace. Somehow the organization reformed so it must be destroyed again. That's were you come in."

"Please go on."

" O.K. well actually I was hoping you could tell us why Crystal Tokyo was never formed, why we were left in war."

"Oh alright. You see being the scout of Destruction it was believed I wasn't trust worthy. Some thought I might blow a fuse and destroy the Galaxy just for the hell of it.

So I was asked if I would allow myself to be put into a sleep I agreed to sleep for 2000 years when Small Lady would awaken me. But that never happened because…Well about a year before Tokyo was to begin an unexpected evil attacked. Arozu I believe. It was destroyed by the scouts but they were killed in doing it."

"Why didn't you awaken to fight it?" Asked Heero who, with the other pilots had walked in during the questioning. 

"Because the princess had taken my power crystal and blocked me from it so I could not arise without outside help."

"Why would she do that?" Asked Quatre.

"Because she was told that was how it was done during the time of the moon kingdom. Can we go back to Earth now?"

"I guess Why NOW?"

"The enemy is on the move…"

"What?" 


	6. Little Saturn pt6-The Kiss

A/N:I know the last chapter was boring but They will be getting better, promise! Sorry this one's a little short but oh-well!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. But if I did Relena would die!!

--Little Saturn--

Part 6 The Kiss

They had been in the shuttle to Earth for an hour and Heero had been tense the whole time. "Hey where's Hotaru?" Asked a monotone voice.

"She's in her cabin. Why?" 

"No reason." Heero answered over his shoulder as he left Quatre and Duo to find Hotaru.

**In Hotaru's Cabin***

"Hello Heero. Please sit." He sat on the sofa next to her

"I have a few Questions."

"Okay shoot"

"AAAh?"

"::giggle:: What's your Question?"

He leaned close to her so that Duo, who he knew was snooping, couldn't hear. "You said that the enemy was on the move and asked to go to Earth."

"Yes SO?"

"Since the first attack, OZ has stayed in space. You know some thing, don't you?"

"Yes…I think Azoru or may-be one of his underlings…"She stood up and walked to the view port and watched the Earth grow. "It is so beautiful from space…"

"Not as beautiful as you…"Heero mentally kicked himself 'Where did that come from?'

"Your too kind. Actually before Beryl's attack Saturn was a lot like Earth except far larger and it had a purplish glow."

"So do you know the enemy?" Heero questioned as he moved to join her.

"A little, Even though my body was trapped, my spirit could move through space, but it was limited, most of it… I can't remember."

"I didn't know. I'm sorry."

Slowly the space between the two of them lessened and his lips meet hers in a light kiss and he rapped her in an even lighter embrace. When all of a suddenly the door flow open. "Heero…" started Wufei, he slightly paled and screamed "what the Hell is going on here?!?" 

Slightly annoyed Heero let go of Hotaru and growled "Get out Chang and don't say another word."

"O-okay"

"::giggle:: Its okay Wufei. What do you have to say?" asked Hotaru as she stepped forward.

"We will be landing in 10 minutes." Said Wufei after he cleared his throat. 

'Duo will faint when I tell him.' thought Wufei. When he heard 'No he won't, because you won't tell him.' said in his mind. Alarmed he looked dumb struck at Hotaru. 'You can read my mind!' 'No offence but its an open and shut case, Wufei. Sorry, I won't do it any more.'

"Thank you." Said Wufei as he turned and left.

"Am I missing some thing?"

"Nothing important, Heero" Hotaru reassured and returned his kiss. 


	7. Little Saturn pt7-Shinigami

A/N: This one's better than the last one, Scouts Honor!! ^-^ 

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing! But it would be cool if I did!

--Little Saturn--

Part 7 Shinigami

She bolted up from bed. That had been the fifth time that week it had happened. Every time the premonitions got worse. And every time it worked like clockwork: she'd wake up and Duo would walk in.

"3…2…1…" she counted in her head. The braided baka's head popped in from the crack she had left the door open.

Suddenly Heero looked up at her. "Are you OK?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Go back to bed." He obediently rolled over and pulled up the covers.

She got out of bed and walked fully dressed into the hall. "You felt it too?" She asked bluntly.

"Yeah, REAL strong. What does it mean?"

"It means MY Enemy is going to attack." For the past 6 months the boys had been fighting NEW OZ and thanks to Hotaru's sense they have been able to get the drop on NEW OZ every time, but they STILL didn't know who the new leader was.

Something was starting to bother Hotaru. 'They look alike, act alike, and Duo can sense the Enemy like only HE should. But HE was only a spirit and Duo is alive, in a body.' thought Hotaru.

"What's wrong?" Duo asked looking down at her worriedly.

"You just remind me of some one I used to know, but you couldn't be him."

"Oh."

"Duo, tell me about your past."

"OK. Nothing to tell: meet people, get to know them, and they die."

"Oh. Duo, I'm sorry. I never should have given someone THAT power."

"What do you mean?"

"Well in the Silver Millennium I was imprisoned like I was when you found me. Well I got lonely. So I pooled my powers and created a being much like myself. A SON. If you will. I taught him everything I knew. And one day I let him choose a power of mine to use. NOT have, but USE. Well he chose Death so I gave him the name Shinigami. I never got to make him a body before the Millennium's end, so I never thought HE would be reborn, but you 2 are too similar not to be the same."

"WHAT?"

"She means you are Shinigami, her son." They looked to see Trowa and Heero standing in front of their rooms.

"How long have you been there?"

"Since you left bed." answered Heero.

"Since I heard Duo open your door." Trowa truthfully told. (A/N: say that five times fast!)

****

CRASH They looked down the hall to see Quatre rushing down the hall "Pant Pant Hotaru Pant something is attacking Relena's School."

Hotaru gave him the And-I-care-WHY-? look. "SO?"

"There are no Mobile Suits or Dolls in sight!"


	8. Little Saturn pt8-Karuzu

A/N: the bad guy enters the picture and Relena DIES!!! Anti-Relena People "Yeah!!!"

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. This is just a project to keep this bored little person busy!

--Little Saturn--

Part 8 Karuzu

When Hotaru arrived at the school it was mostly in ashes and what was standing looked about to topple over. Hotaru couldn't see the yoma until it stood up. It looked about 6 feet tall and was an odd mix of a Bear, a Tiger and Darien. He then sat on the school's foundation as if waiting.

The Wrist-Comm Heero had given her buzzed. "Yeah Heero?"

"I was just reporting no Mobile back up visible, but we're going to stay put just in case." 

The guys had been determined to help Hotaru, since she had helped them but the fact that they were most likely in more danger than she was, bugged her. "Alright. I'm going to leave the Comm on so you can hear what's going on. But under no circumstances do you reveal yourselves. Understood?"

After she got 5 acknowledgements she jumped in a tree and started her way around the monster, as so to take it by surprise. She got behind it and transformed.

"Saturn…Crystal…Power" she whispered into her transformation pen and with a dark purple pulse was Sailor Saturn. She jumped out of the tree she was standing in and landed 10 feet from the yoma without a sound. 

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Saturn asked.

"To rule everything." The Yoma stated non-chalantly.

'Oh. The usual.' Thought Saturn.

"More Specifically I want Saturn and the Gundam boys as my slaves. Then I will have Saturn bring back my father. So we shall rule. But, Sad mortal, if you behave you might live to see it. Now I suggest you run home and play."

"Not a chance!"

"Says who?" Asked the yoma, turning around to see her for the first time during the conversation.

"Says Me. I am Sailor Saturn!"

"So my pet has come to play?"

"Only if by 'pet' you mean destroyer, because you're going down!"

"You think you can take down Karuzu? I think NOT! I killed the White Moon Princess!"

Saturn's voice became soft and deadly, "My princess had one short coming. She believed evil people could change, so she went easy on you. But I on the other hand do not. And by killing her you have put yourself in an even deadlier position." 


	9. Little Saturn pt9-Beginning of the End

--Little Saturn--

Part 9 Beginning of The End

@@@ Last time @@@

"You think you can take down Karuzu? I think NOT! I killed the White Moon Princess!"

Saturn's became soft and deadly, "My princess had one short coming. She believed evil people could change, so she went easy on you. But I on the other hand do not. And by killing her you have put yourself in an even deadlier position." 

@@@ Now @@@

"Ha! Little Girl. I have a surprise for you! Students, Attention! Get SATURN" Obediently the girls arouse with Relena in the lead. 

They all chanted. "Get SATURN! Get SATURN! Get SATRUN! Get SATURN!" 

"Stop I don't want to kill you!"

"Get SATURN! Get SATURN! Get SATRUN! Get SATURN!"

"Stop! Come any closer and I'll be forced to defend myself." Relena lunged at Saturn but was to slow and ended up tackling one of the male students. "Relena! What happened to complete peace? Why are you fighting me?"

"You stole my Heero!" She finally landed one on Saturn's chin.

"I can't steal what's not yours!"

"Get SATURN! Get SATURN! Get SATRUN! Get SATURN! Get SATURN! Get SATURN! Get SATRUN! Get SATURN! Get SATURN! Get SATURN! Get SATRUN!"

"This is your last warning! FINE!" She started her own attacks but she was disabling not killing the students. There were to many and she was overwhelmed, She lost her ability to hold on as Saturn and reverted back to Hotaru when…

@@@ Mean while @@@

"Stop! Come any closer and I'll be forced to defend myself." Relena lunged at Saturn but was to slow and ended up tackling one of the male students. "Relena! What happened to complete peace? Why are you fighting me?"

"You stole my Heero!" 

"I can't take it I'm going to help her!" cried Duo.

"No. That's not what we are to do." Answered Trowa.

"I hate to say it but I'm with Duo. I'm going and you can't stop me!" said Heero as Wing rose of the ground and turned into its Airplane form, then took of. (He's the farthest away.)

"Wait for us!" Yelled Quatre but Heero was gone. In unison the other Gundams rose from their hiding places.

They all got there at the same time in time to see an unconscious Hotaru hit the ash-covered floor.

Spontaneously Duo Jumped out of the shadows he had been hiding in and brought Deathscythe's Scythe over the crowd killing all but Hotaru. "Let's get her back home!"

@@@@

"My master." A figure bowed before Karuzu. "May I follow them?"

"Of course but if you return without them you will die!"

@@@@

"I feel bad I killed all those people and she's still not okay!" Duo Yelped when Heero jumped and pulled Duo up by his collar, slamming him against the wall.

"What was the big idea. You could have killed her with that stunt!"

"No he couldn't." Heero turned and saw Hotaru sitting up in bed. "I'm immortal the only way for me to die would be to use to much of my power."

"Yeah! I knew that! She taught me!"

"You're getting your memory back?"

"I think, yes. But it's fuzzy."

"Good..."

§§§§§ The house shook §§§§§

"What was that?" asked Duo.

~Come out with your hands up or you'll die~ a voice screamed. The Gundam guys ran to the windows to see thousands of Mobile Dolls and Suits hovering out side surrounding the house. 


	10. Little Saturn pt10-Caught

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing! *Falls on floor in shock *

--Little Saturn--

Part 10 Caught

@@@ Last time @@@

§§§§§ The house shook §§§§§

"What was that?" asked Duo.

~Come out with your hands up or you'll die~ a voice screamed. The Gundam guys ran to the windows to see thousands of Mobile Dolls and Suits hovering out side surrounding the house. 

@@@ Now @@@

~You can not escape, give up~

"It right. Yomas pilot those Suits. I've never seen so many in my life. Except at the Silver Millennium's fall." Hotaru said to her self.

"We can't give up we still have the Gundams!" Cried Wufei

"Lesson number one: fully evaluate the enemy…" Duo pointed out the window "… before you make decisions."

Wufei turned to the window once more and saw the Gundams joining the line of enemies. "Duo you sound intelligent." He turned back to Duo but his Lover was not the same. "What the…"

Hotaru looked up and smiled at Duo. "He's Shinigami once more." He was wearing black leather pants, a loose black tunic, black Combat-style boots, and a (guess what?) black cape with purple velvet lining. He was holding a Gundanium Scythe with a glowing green-thermal blade and had a sign glowing purple on his forehead. (Kinda like Saturn's sign except where a line would cross it, it had a "S") "You'd best calm down. If they see Shinigami you'll be in more danger." He closed his eyes and was Duo again. "Better."

They all lined up and walked out with their hands up. First Quatre and Trowa they walked off the porch and took a few steps to the left. Then Duo and Wufei, they did the same but walked to the right. Last Heero and Hotaru who stood in the middle. (For those of you that got confused that's Wufei on the far right then, going left, Duo, Hotaru, Heero, Trowa, and Quatre. ^-^)

The cockpit on Wing opened and the assault leader walked in the shadows toward them. "Now I know why you couldn't destroy it, Heero." Said a familiar but evil voice. The voice's owner stepped out of the shadow, it was Relena. (My nightmares are true! *Cries * Wild Melody walks up. "You'll have to excuse my little sis. *Looks over shoulder * What can I say she don't like Relena." )

"What do you want Relena?" asked Hotaru.

Relena stopped in front of Hotaru and slapped her hard enough across the faces to send a normal person reeling. "It's not what I want otherwise you would be dead. My master Karuzu wants you. You're all my prisoners. We will now go to the master."


	11. Little Saturn pt11-The End??

--Little Saturn--

Part 11 The End??

They appeared in a cave and an ugly Centaur (Part Human, Part horse.) Like creature walked up. "Put them in cages, separately. Except her. I'm taking her to the master." Ordered Relena.

"Relena what's wrong?"

"What do you mean, Hotaru?" she answered innocently.

"Cut the crap! Why are you working for evil? Why are you obsessed with Heero? Why…"

Relena turned and slapped Hotaru. "You twit! Don't try to fool me! You stole my man and your going to end the world if the Master doesn't stop you!" She began to cry.

~~ Relena ~~ Karuzu's voice rang through Relena's head and she abruptly stopped crying. 

"Yee-yes Ss-sir?" 

~~ I'll take her from here ~~ Hotaru began to fade.

"No. Master!"

~~ Watch yourself-Relena or you're a goner. ~~

@@@@@@@@@@@

"Hello. Hotaru." Said a figure on the thrown at the front of the cave. "I would ask how you've been but there's no time." Said the disgusting mockery of Prince Endymion "You see I know of your power and I know that when Saturn gets in a certain celestial position you have plenty of power to bring back Arozu. Now. I want you to do it."

"I can't do it unless I'm transformed!" 

He threw her the Saturn transformation pen.

"What's to keep me from destroying you?"

"Them." Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei melted through the floor and sat on the left side of foot of the thrown with stone chains around their necks.

"And if I refuse?"

"They go boom." He pointed to Duo and Heero who were in the same predicament on the right side of the thrown. "Well?"

"No."

He started to tighten the chains around Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei's necks. They stood in silence except for the sound of the three of them gasping for Air. "Well?"

"No…" She said shakily.

"Fine. Have it your way." He started choking Duo and Heero.

"Saturn…Crystal…Power…MAKE-UP!"

"I'll do it." Said Sailor Saturn defeatedly. (Is that a word?)

"Hotaru don't…"Started Heero. 

"If you…do that…Ev-ry…thing's…over…" finished Duo.

"I know *Sob * I'm Sorry… Death…Reborn…Re-vo-lution!"

Ribbons shot out of the Glaive and formed the form of Arozu. Karuzu smiled. Then it spread separated forming 9 figures briefly then becoming a blob.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" The boys chains shattered and the boys ran away from Karuzu.

The blob became 9 figures: 8 forming an outward facing circle and one focusing in the middle.

"Mercury…Crystal…"

"Mars…Crystal…"

"Jupiter…Crystal…"

"Uranus…Crystal…"

"Neptune…Crystal…"

"Pluto…Crystal…"

"Venus…Crystal…"

"Golden…Crystal…" (Endymion)

"Moon…Crystal…"

"POWER!!!"

The beam of power shot out and the being known as Karuzu was no more.

@@@@@@@@@@@

"Wow its good to be back." Said Sailor Uranus while stretching her muscles

"Yeah its all thanks to Sat….hey where's Saturn?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Over here." Said a sad platinum blonde.

She was lying lifelessly on the floor with her head in the lap of a brown haired boy with cobalt eyes. Kneeling in front of her is a boy with purple eyes like Hotaru and a long chocolate braid. There were also two other boys sitting at her feet. One oriental with black hair and eyes, the other with long chestnut brown bangs and green eyes, He was holding the small blonde.

"I don't get it." Said Sailor Pluto. "That should not of killed her."

"Here are we?" asked a distracted male voice.

The Inners turned around. "Malachite!" "Zoisite!" "Nephrite!" "Jadeite!" The girls launched themselves into their loves' arms.

Heero looked up. "Is she…?"

"Yes. I'm sorry." Said Endymion.

"Can't you do something?" Asked Duo

"I can't. No. But she can. Sailor Moon will you come here?"

"Sure! What's up?"

Endymion pointed to Saturn. "Oh my." her voice be came royal and commanding "Saturn loyal friend awaken for it is not yet your time!"

Saturn's eyes fluttered open to see her beloved and princess looking down at her. "Your back! But then how am I…alive?"

"I ordered you to come back. So you can at least look at your handy work. There all so happy."

"Hey. Where's Chibi-Moon?"

"No offence, Prince Endymion, but that's between you and the princess if you catch my drift." Said Hotaru as she struggled not to laugh.

"Talking about children." Said Sailor Moon changing the subject. "Is this your Shinigami?"

"How did you know?"

"Look at him." Duo was once again in his Shinigami form. "But also I felt him take form when you brought him to life all that time ago."

"Oh."

"Hey who's he?" asked Uranus. (They were all standing and Heero had his arm around Hotaru's waist.) 

"Well." Hotaru turned in Heero's grasp and gave him a passion filled kiss.

"That answers that question," said the blushing Sailor Mercury. 

"But here's another one." Stated Duo…ER…Shinigami. "What about Relena and the Horse-man?"

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@Epilogue@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"Heero? Heero? Where are you?" Asked Hotaru as she ran through the Saturn Royal palace. She finally saw Her son and 2 of his Royal Guard.

"Shini-kun were are Heero and Wufei?" asked Hotaru twisting her fingers mercilessly.

Quatre, Trowa, (the guards) and Duo looked up. 

"They got a call a while back, some kind a disturbance. Heero wanted to check it out but Wufei wouldn't let him go alone, so they jumped into their Gundams and left." answered Quatre.

Hotaru cried out and collapse to the ground shivering in fear and pain.

"What's wrong?" asked the stricken queen's son, while holding her in his lap.

"SSSSoommmeeooonnnneee'ssss h-h-hu-r-t." Moaned Hotaru slipping in and out of consciousness.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@The End?@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

To sequel or not to sequel? That is the question. J Review and give your opinion.


End file.
